


February 14, 2016

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a surprise from the past for Sam this Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14, 2016

The alarm rang as Sam scrambled to grab his phone and silence it. 5am, why hadn’t he slept in? As he rubs the sleep from his eyes he looks at his phone again, oh it’s Valentine’s day, great. Sam had never been a huge fan of Valentine’s day, especially not how Dean treated it. "Unattached drifter christmas". It’s pretty understandable that Sam wouldn’t be too thrilled thinking about Dean going out to get some tail at the bar tonight, it just made his heart ache. A part of Sam wished that they were on a case right now, it would give him an excuse to keep Dean from going out, but they weren’t on a case. They were in the bunker, separated by too many walls and rooms and he had to get out of this empty room sooner rather than later, plus he definitely needed some coffee since last night’s sleep was far from restful.

In the kitchen it was even more quiet and empty as Sam leaned on the counter watching the coffee drip into the pot. It probably wouldn’t be until his second cup before Dean would mosey in to join him. Usually Sam enjoyed his morning alone time but not today, not when all he can think about is how long it’s been since they’ve been together. How long since they’ve kissed? Sam barely remembers anymore, was it only months ago because it feels like years. All he knows is that just thinking about it makes him feel cold and uneasy. He always knew that one day Dean would finally realize he never wanted him, not in that way. Sam feels pathetic to think he believed everything would be perfect forever. They have so many other things to worry about and their fucked up relationship really shouldn’t get in the way of stopping the possible second apocalypse. He shouldn’t even care but he does and that’s the problem. Maybe Sam is a little too deep in thought to notice the soft pat of Dean’s feet against the tile and he nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels something press against his shoulder.

“Woah, there Sammy! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, I just-- I was just thinking.” 

“Well, how about you stop doing that? It's way too early, here.”

Dean holds out a white envelope towards Sam on it in big messy letters reads: Sammy and it takes Sam entirely too long to realize that this is a card that he should be taking from Dean right now. _What are you doing, Sam? DO SOMETHING!_ Once he takes the card Dean goes over to the now finished coffee pot and pours both of them a cup and mixes in Sam’s creamer and sugar without even thinking about it. Sam is at a loss for words and isn’t sure if Dean is expecting him to open it right now or not, so he decides to just sit down in his usual seat across from Dean. He puts the unopened card to the side and focuses on enjoying his coffee instead.  After a few minutes of looking anywhere but Dean, Sam can’t ignore the feeling of a familiar gaze burning a hole in his head so he finally makes eye contact with Dean who looks almost concerned.

“What?”

“Aren’t you gonna to open it? You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“No, I’m not mad. It’s just unexpected, that’s all. I thought I would open it later, unless you want me to open it in front of you?”

“Well if you didn’t open it now it would ruin the...Sam please, just open the damn card.”

“...Okay.”

Sam opened the card careful, it was red with big white lettering that said _“Love you Brother”,_ Sam chuckled because he just couldn’t believe Dean would actually take the time to pick out this dumb card, but also it was incredibly endearing. Sam looked up at Dean to smirk at him and give him that classic brotherly sass look.

“Really, Dean?”

“What? Just open it!”

Dean smirked back and winked at him.

When Sam opened the card a faded piece of red construction paper fell out, it was cut in the shape of a heart. Sam recognized it almost immediately. It read: Happy Valentimes Day Deen. It had to be about 27 years old, he was only around 5 when he made that for Dean and he couldn’t believe he still had it after all these years. It was well worn having obviously been folded many, many times and in some places it was ripped but considering what they have been through it was a miracle that it survived.

“Dean. I can’t believe this. How do you-- Did you keep it all this time?”

“Yeah, I keep it in my wallet, but I thought maybe you might want it back.”

“Why would I want it? It's yours.”

Dean looked at him and Sam saw it in his eyes, underneath the beautiful green there was guilt, pain, and a hesitation. There was something more to this, something Dean wasn’t going to say outloud. He figured maybe now was not the best time to try and pry the meaning of this look out of Dean so he read the rest of his card, it said: _the fact that it’s valentine’s day AND I’ve had to put up with you my whole life gives me the right to say that! ~~Have a good one!~~ Dean_

“ Why’d you cross that part out?”

“Oh, I uh thought it was stupid since I was going to be with you. Why would I say have a good one when I’m going to be here to make sure you have a good one?”

Before Sam can think of what to say to that Dean is lean over the table cupping Sam’s cheek and pulling him closer until their lips are almost touching only a few inches between them. He can smell Dean’s aftershave mixed with the smell of black coffee. He looks down when Dean licks his lips and then back up into his eyes. Sam wants to kiss him but he’s still unsure, the thoughts from earlier echoing in his mind. Dean hesitates too. He pauses as if wondering if this was the right thing to do, but when is it “right” to kiss your little brother. Sam’s lips part and he moves closer and that’s just the nudge that Dean needed to close the space between them, it was the unspoken yes he was waiting for to know that Sam wanted him just as much as Dean did in this moment. Their kiss tasted like strong coffee, Sam's sweet and Dean's bitter. Finally that cold and empty feeling Sam has had in his gut for months is melted away replaced by the warmth of Dean’s lips and hands. He has never felt so loved and safe then he does when Dean holds him. When they break the kiss Dean opens his eyes first and combs his hand through Sam’s hair pushing it out of his face then watching as his eyes flutter open slowly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sammy.”

Sam smiles wide, all dimples and sunshine.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Sam, you don’t have to thank me for this. But you do have to kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what that hallmark card actually looks like in real life [click here](http://shop.hallmark.com/cards/greeting-cards/brother-love-399VEE5179.html)


End file.
